Spell
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may, it doesn't last. Sally's Song by Fiona Apple. Written for PJO Ship Weeks: Thaluke


**Written for PJO Ship Weeks: Thaluke J**

The fight with the Cyclops was over. Thalia's knee felt like it was about to pop, her shoulder probably shouldn't look like that, and her forehead had a huge gash in it.

But the good thing was, Thalia was starting to weaken the Cyclops, and she finally had a good angle on it, swinging the makeshift spear back like a golfer and _swi_-

_Oof! _Thalia's tiny body was crushed under someone else's. Wonderful. Another monster coming to destroy her in this claustrophobic cave. Hiking up her good leg, she gutted whoever (or whatever) was on top of her with her bony knee. There was a groan, and the person who landed on her quickly rolled off.

Jumping up (ignoring the searing pain in her knee), she stabbed the distracted Cyclops, trying to get to the person who tackled Thalia.

She snuck a glance at the person. He looked about two or three years older than her, fairly handsome –not like Thalia cared- with sparkling blue eyes, and about to be killed by a Cyclops.

The moment she saw him, she had a feeling he'd be different.

Thalia mentally slapped herself, remembering she didn't even know the guy.

And all of in a matter of milliseconds.

Thalia stabs the Cyclops, and quickly helps the mysterious boy to his feet.

The guy quickly shakes his head and fights with her. Like they'd known each other for forever.

…...

_If you heard screaming, wouldn't you go see what had happened? Of course. Luke Castellan is still __half __human._

_He was a bit wary, as a demigod, but he couldn't just walk away without having a guilty conscience, wondering what could've happened to the girl screaming in the cave._

_Arming himself with a pipe he found in a dumpster, he slyly peeks into the opening._

_A petite frame is being slowly taken down by a one eyed monster, about three times the size of her. She's covered in black though, so it's hard to make out the figure in the dim light shown by the moon. It seemed like she was holding most of her weight on her right leg._

_Luke runs in a way that he thought looked heroic, though it most likely looked like a dog running for a biscuit._

_The girl in black makes a sudden step backwards, tipping Luke to the ground, the small girl unfortunately falling under him._

_The heroic act slips as Luke lays frozen on the girl, watching the Cyclops pick out the sharpest tool. It's over. All because poor Luke wanted to be a knight in shining armor._

_Out of the blue, Luke couldn't breathe. A pressure fell upon his stomach, and he rolled over, catching his breath._

_The goth girl stood (more like stumbled) up, giving Luke a chance to analyze her appearance._

_The anonymous girl was short and wiry, with pale, freckly skin and uneven black hair. She was pretty in a pixie-like way. And she was holding out her hand to him._

_Luke took it, and they fought together the same way they would as a family for months to come._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was gone. Luke Roger Castellan was dead.

He was evil yes, but Thalia still thought of him as the resolute, blue eyed Prince Charming who'd saved her from being alone.

All those things Thalia had told Luke, all the secrets, all the inside jokes, all the memories were taken to the grave. Never to be seen again, heard again, laughed again.

Thalia was alone again, but this time Luke was not going to sweep her off her feet and give her that crooked grin that she'd always loved.

Loved that sparkle in his eyes. Loved that passion and fury in his voice. That white blond hair and muscular frame.

Thalia Grace, huntress and lieutenant of Artemis who swore to never love a boy loved Luke Castellan. Everything he was.

Was.

But the moment Thalia came back to consciousness, Luke was different. Angry. Condescending. Not the man she fell in love with.

Thalia was not there to keep those fluttering feet of his rooted to the ground.

She should have been. _She could have been there! She could have stopped it!_

If she would have been there, Luke would still be on Earth. Thalia would most likely not be a huntress.

If Thalia was there, Luke and Annabeth would have both been dead on Half-Blood Hill eight years ago. Let's not even start.

Thalia exhales deeply, and reminds herself that she loves being a hunter, she's just letting her emotions control her.

Daughters of Zeus aren't saps.

Just because her father enjoyed flitting from lover to lover, doesn't mean that she has to love at all.

Luke Castellan betrayed everyone. He didn't love Thalia enough to stay with her.

He betrayed Thalia, just like he betrayed everyone else.

Luke was selfish, that's what he was! He didn't care about what would happen if Thalia ever came back. That Thalia would be destroyed to see him like this.

Throwing any chance of having a life together after being on the run.

Being together. Like average teenagers.

Thalia found out recently that he'd had some sort of fling with Silena Beauregard when she was Thalia herself was conscious. So much for being together.

What did Kronos do to him? What happened to Luke Castellan who wanted equality and justice, not murder and criminalization. Why did that kind Luke have to leave her?

Why couldn't they stay in their glory days forever?

It was a form of heaven, that only belonged to the two of the them.

If Thalia had known how easily Luke Castellan could be manipulated, she probably wouldn't have bothered with him.

That's what she likes to tell herself in her darkest days. Sure, like he couldn't put her under his spell. Thalia Grace was still under it.

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Question of the week: Zeus, Poseidon or Hades?**


End file.
